The way she moves
by Citylightslucaya
Summary: The way her body moves across the floor was angelic and magical.


Lucas was driving his car to Maya's house to pick Maya up. He grabbed two caramel frappuccinos along the way knowing how much she loved them. They were heading to Angie Zhu Dance Studio. He is a piano player for the dance studio and she was a dancer. They are currently doing a contemporary dance with the song " Where's my love."

His best friend Zay had introduced him to the dance studio ever since the last piano player had other ambitions. He had been slightly nervous at his audition but when his hands touched the keys he was in a whole new world with the piano and him.

When he was done Angie immediately accepted him. He's been there piano player since he was 15 years old. He's been there for three years now. Zay had also introduced him to his friend Maya. Lucas and Maya instantly connected and had been best friends ever since.

Maya was effortlessly beautiful and he's always had a crush on her. Zay and Maya had danced together ever since they were five years old. Maya was also homeschooled so that's why they haven't met until they were fifteen years old.

When Maya hits the dance floor she is radiant and all attention is drawn to her. Maya was one of the best dancers in the studio in his opinion. The way her body moves across the floor is angelic and magical.

He always loved playing for her when she went up. He also had a crush on her. The only person he told was his best friend Zay who always encouraged him but he would back out. Today was her 18th birthday and he had gotten two tickets to a dance concert. He had gotten the last two tickets before they sold out. They were going on Saturday.

They were gonna see Misty Copeland who was a famous ballerina dancer. They had cost him a lot but he always heard how much she loves her. Lucas parks the car in the driveway Maya's golden retriever Milo jumps on him.

"Hey Milo." He smiles and pets the dog by its ears. The dog always loved him since he came to the Hunter household a lot of the time. The dog had licked his cheek and he laughed.

He stood up from his crouched position and used the spare key Maya had given him. He heard her voice call out. "I'm almost ready I just need to find my shoes!" He said okay and sat on the couch.

He turned on the tv and set down the beverage on the coffee table. He hears Maya's footsteps as she runs down the stairs.

Maya was wearing a white halter top with black leggings and Nike shoes.

Her blonde hair was in a messy bun and she was carrying her sky blue dance bag on her shoulder. Her face was all clear of makeup and she looked even more beautiful to him.

She never liked wearing makeup because she was too lazy to. Lucas smiled and walked to her. Maya smiled and dropped her bag by the stairs. She jumped up and hugged him wrapping her legs around his waist. "Happy Birthday My." He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "Thanks Huckleberry now where's my gift?" She said as she still had her hands around his neck.

"I'll tell you after practice." Lucas said as he put Maya down. "You know how much I hate waiting huckleberry." Maya pouted cutely as she plopped down on the couch. "I promise it's a good suprise." He said as he handed her her much needed sugary drink.

"Fine you're forgiven for now." Maya said as she drank some. Lucas laughed and picked up her duffle bag. Maya filled up the dog food and water in Milo's bowls. Milo happily ate his food.

"Be back later Milo." Maya said as she petted his fur. She grabbed her lanyard with her keys and they walked out the door. They climbed in Lucas's jeep and headed out.

After 10 minutes they arrived at the studio. Maya and Lucas throw their empty cups in the trash can. When Maya walks in the lights turn on and everyone yells suprise.

Maya laughs and everyone hugs her. Angie had baked a cake and they would eat it at the end of practice. Everyone from the dance company had bought her gifts. They were as close as family and that's also why he liked coming here.

After practice Lucas decided to take her to Topanga's. He ordered two strawberry smoothies. "Here is your present shortstack they were a lot to pay but it was worth it." He took the red envelope out of his messenger bag.

Maya ripped open the envelope and she opened her mouth in shock. "H-huckleberry you got me tickets to see Misty Copeland?" Maya was on the verge of tears. "Yeah I knew you always wanted to see he-" but he was cut off by the small blonde embracing him.

Lucas had blushed and hugged her back. "Thank you so much this is the best present I ever had!" Maya was so happy and Lucas wanted to capture her beautiful smile in a photograph forever. He would do anything to make her happy.

"There's also two tickets I don't know if you wanted to go with me?" He said shyly. Maya laughed and lightly punched his shoulder. "I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." Lucas had looked at her and it looked like she blushed? He must be imagining things.

After their beverages, Lucas dropped Maya off at her home. He was happy that she had liked the gift. In just two days time, he would tell her he liked her. He heeded Zay's advice and Zay had said his ship was sailing. Whatever the heck that meant.

Lucas was wearing an all black suit with a green tie that brings out his green eyes. He looked in his rear view mirror to check if there was anything in his braces. His hair was in it's same dark blonde messy fashion.

When he checked that he was okay he took the flowers that he had bought from the flower shop a couple blocks away from his house and got out the car.

He walked up to the door and knocked on the door. When she opened the door Lucas was in awe. Maya was wearing a white dress with a beautiful lace design. Her blonde hair was curled at the ends and was in a half up half down hairstyle.

She had a little bit of mascara and nude lipstick. Her blue eyes sparkled in the lamplight. "T-these are for you." He stuttered and gave her the bouquet. Maya took it and smiled.

"Thanks Luke let me put this up and we'll be on our way." She went back in the house. Moments later she came out. "M'lady shall we go." He took out his arm. "We shall." She said in a posh accent and giggled.

They got to the venue in fifteen minutes. They got seats in the second row to the stage. The lights finally dimmed and the show had started.

Maya was watching in awe as the dancers had spin up in the air with the dance ribbons. It was an emotional piece. Lucas was smiling at her. Lucas had gathered the courage and took her small hand in his. Maya had intertwined their fingers and they both had smiled the rest of the show.

When the show was over Maya was gushing about how incredible it was. Lucas had decided to take her to a fancy restaurant called Del Posto.

He had reserved them two days before. The waiter had took them to a table that was private just for the two of them. The table was right near a balcony that was strung out in white fairy lights.

The moonlight casting a white glow on the table surrounding them. He pushed a seat out for her and she sat down. He really wanted to impress her. "Wow Lucas this is beautiful." Maya said as she looked over the lit up New York City.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said as he took her hand. Maya had blushed and looked down. "Maya I l-liked you ever since Zay introduced us. You are beautiful and talented and I really want you to be my girlfriend. Will you?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Luke." They stared at eachother. Green eyes met blue. They both leaned in and it was magical. Butterflies was dancing in their stomachs. Lucas wrapped his arms around her small waist and Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his dark blonde hair.

They kept on kissing. They couldn't have gotten enough of eachother. Then the waiter had awkwardly asked them what they would like to order. Maya had put her head against his neck in embarrassment.

"I guess we should order Shortstack." He laughed and kissed her head. They both ordered their food and just enjoyed each other's company. The air filled with laughter and love.

Lucas had left a tip on the table and they walked to his car. They arrived at his house. "That was a night I'll never forget Luke." Maya said as he opened the door with his free hand while the other was holding her waist. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

They both headed to his room. Lucas gave her his sweatshirt and her pajama shorts that she always left in his drawers. Lucas took a shower in the guest room. They both stared at eachother on the bed content with the comfortable silence around them.

Maya scrunched her nose cutely and Lucas kissed her nose and her neck. Maya giggled and laid her head on his chest their legs tangled with each other's. Her hands were intertwined with his. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **Hey guys! I'm super proud of this one-shot! I hoped you guys like it! Follow, Fav or Review! I love you guys! More lucaya fics to come! ;);););)**


End file.
